Destruction
by LittleMissyGalPal
Summary: When Duncan finds out his best friend, Gwen, has cancer and no place to live, his immediate thought is to let her stay with him and his girlfriend, Courtney. While being okay with the situation at first, Courtney soon changes her mind and finally draws the last straw.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **:** _This idea actually came to me during a state of paranoia and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so voila. Also, FanFiction has been a bitch to me lately and it took me a few days until the site decided to give in and finally upload this document. But yeah… Enjoy the story._

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

 **~~~ DESTRUCTION ~~~**

 **Chapter 1**

It was an awfully hot day in Ontario and most people would normally feel ecstatic about Summer, but a grunt could be heard from one person in particular. Courtney was shown to be slightly slumping over a nearby cafe table, resting her cheek on her outstretched arm. Looking down at the contents of her frozen yoghurt cup, the law student frowned, stirring the spoon subconsciously. As of this very moment, she was out at the ice cream parlour with Duncan. Normally she would be ecstatic to be with him, but he had decided to bring along his old friend, Gwen… _Again_.

 _Ugh. What a home wrecker._

Courtney silently glared at the goth in front of her who happened to be enjoying her sundae. She was currently in the middle of a conversation with Duncan and Courtney couldn't help but feel envious as the "third wheel". She grunted again as a plea for attention and Duncan immediately turned to her this time. The delinquent noticed the frown on his girlfriend's face and looked at her with those puppy-dog eyes, seeming to apologise as usual since he brought Gwen with them wherever they went.

The only reason why Courtney hadn't slapped the goth at this point was because she was an old friend of Duncan's who recently found out she had lung cancer and no place to live. Being homeless with the goth beforehand, Duncan felt it was right to invite his old friend to stay with them. Courtney naturally agreed, wanting to help the poor girl, but things were starting to change for the worst.

Courtney had a soft spot for those with cancer, or any other illness for that fact, but that does not mean that Gwen has the right to steal her boyfriend's attention from her. Just from observing the conversation in front of her, Courtney could tell that Duncan was somewhat fixated with the goth in front of him- even if he didn't know it himself. She wasn't stupid.

The same thing happened for the next couple of weeks. Wherever they went, Gwen ended up tagging along, and Courtney was starting to have enough. So it was when Duncan was casually digging through a box of Chinese food on the couch one night when a large cardboard box fell to the floor beside him with a loud thump. Duncan flinched in surprise, and after looking down at the box, he glanced at Courtney with his pierced eyebrow raised, curious of her actions.

"What are you doing, Princess?"

"I've had enough," Courtney said in a hushed tone, knowing that Gwen was asleep in the spare bedroom down the hallway. "We need to make a clean cut and it's time for you to make a choice."

Duncan looked at the law student, confused, so she sighed in frustration and continued. "Gwen has to go. It's either that or I'm leaving because I refuse to be second place when I'm supposed to be your girlfriend."

Unknown to both parties, Gwen was wide awake, laying on her side and listening to the conversation coming from the living room. She shuddered, not wanting to be the cause of a breakup.

"If you think I'm going to kick my best friend out of my apartment, then you've got another thing coming. She has cancer, Court! What do you expect me to do; kick her out of our apartment?! No!"

Courtney's eyes began to water. "Yes, I know, but it's because of this that our relationship is falling apart…"

Duncan looked at the floor, refusing to look at Courtney. "I don't know, maybe it's not meant to be…"

"D-Dunkie…"

"If that's your cue to make me cry, then don't even bother because one: I never cry, and two: we must have fallen out of love ages ago if you're coming to conclusions like this."

Gwen continued to listen, feeling more guilty than ever over this rift. She didn't want to be a problem to anyone, especially to Courtney after all the kindness and hospitality she has offered her. The goth just wanted to leave - but where would she go?

She continued listening for another good hour and a half until Courtney's sophisticated footsteps could be heard tattering away. It was most likely that she was never coming back, and Gwen's eyes felt heavy with guilt and the disturbance of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _I actually wrote this back in March as a one-shot, but I was never happy with it so I decided to turn it into a 2-3 chapter fic for the sake of development. I hope you liked it! Review/favourite/follow if you want updates since I'm hoping to finish this story quickly._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **:** _Okay, my updating times are truly disgusting and I am so sorry for that. The truth is that I forgot I even posted this story. I'm pretty sure most of my readers have fallen out of the Total Drama fandom by now - which is understandable. Nevertheless, I still felt like posting this chapter, and if anyone is reading this... then I hope you enjoy it._

 **Disclaimer** **:** I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

 **~~~ DESTRUCTION ~~~**

 **Chapter 2**

After pondering in her room for half the morning, Gwen finally gained enough courage and walked into the kitchen where she found Duncan staring ahead at the door. She sat in front of him and when he finally noticed her, he blinked. Trying his best to smile and act like everything was fine, Gwen felt even more guilty and just wanted to find a way to bring Courtney back in order to fix the mess she created. However, Duncan beat her to it.

"I'm guessing you heard everything last night?"

Gwen looked down, embarrassed. "Uh… yeah. Listen, I'm really so-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. "Just know that it's not your fault… She deserves better, anyway."

Gwen revealed a sad smile. "I know she didn't like me much, but please know that I would never do anything to tear you guys apart."

It took a while for Duncan to respond. He couldn't stop staring at the door. It was as though he was hoping that Courtney would come back at any minute. "I know that, Pasty… Anyway, let's focus on something else for now. Do you want to watch a movie? I remember you saying you once liked Alien Chunks."

Gwen cracked a small smile. "I remember you saying you liked it, too. Alien Chunks sounds nice."

* * *

After a few months of getting to know each other on a deeper level, it was safe to say that Gwen had fallen in love with the delinquent, but she felt guilty about it. Whenever she told him that she loved him and he reciprocated, she couldn't help but think that she was just a rebound for Courtney. Every time Duncan denied it and reassured her that his intentions were true, the goth still couldn't help but have some doubts. The most heartbreaking part was that Duncan was looking forward to doing everything with her. Gwen could tell he wanted to make the most of the time they had together left, and it saddened her because no matter how much he tried, she would let him down in the end.

* * *

A few weeks later when her condition had gone worse, Duncan had only been out for two hours. He felt bad for leaving Gwen alone but she insisted it was fine. She felt like he needed a break from taking care of her. On the other hand, the delinquent had to admit that it felt good to hang out with old friends again - like he didn't need to worry about his troubles…

 _Actually, no._

He gulped at that thought. He felt guilty for calling Gwen any kind of trouble. That wasn't the case at all. He had to admit that he was getting more frustrated because there wasn't anything he could do to help, but that was no excuse for him to have such a thought. So it was when he entered their small apartment room when he saw the goth somewhat collapsed on the floor, wheezing and crying into her hands.

In a state of panic, the delinquent ran over to her and pulled her arms away from her face. She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes all blotchy and her make up all runny, but he didn't care. She still looked beautiful to him. But when he looked down at her arms, he could see that she was clutching onto a few new strands of teal and black hair which had obviously fallen out while he was gone.

Duncan didn't know what to do. At that moment, he picked Gwen up from the floor and carried her over to the couch so she could calm down and explain how she fell. However, he felt a tug at his heart as she coughed her own apologies. She was getting worse. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

"I'm sorry," she rasped. "I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't," Duncan replied, kneeling in front of her. "I don't care. I'm going to do whatever I can to take care of you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gwen weakly smiled at Duncan, nodding her head slowly in order to appreciate her thanks. Duncan was the last person in the world to play nurse to anyone, so she was really grateful when he offered to take care of her. Inwardly, the goth knew that she was better off going to a hospital, but she hated that place. She also didn't have enough money to pay for the funds and didn't want to leave Duncan in any kind of debt.

"Thank you… I really mean it when I say that," she coughed.

"It's cool, but promise me one thing, Pasty."

The goth cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

Not being the best person at sharing any kind of affection or how to make any kind of request, the delinquent quickly pulled Gwen close enough to him so he could whisper something to her. "Please stay with me, forever."

The goth could tell Duncan was at his weakest point right now. She hugged him in return for support, but she never answered him. She just slowly blinked, letting the tears fall from her eyes as she continued to feel guilty about her condition. She knew she couldn't promise him something she couldn't keep. He deserved better than that.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _There's only one more chapter to go. I don't have any more university classes until next week, so I'm going to do whatever I can to write the ending._

 _I also want to write another Gwuncan one shot, but I have no idea what to write about... *sigh* This is what happens when you fall out of a fandom._

 _Reviews would be appreciated. Until next time!_


End file.
